Definitely, Maybe
by marceltheshellwithshoeson
Summary: Nathan Scott is a 38 year-old father who's in the mist of a divorce. After he first sex-ed class, his daughter Avery insists on hearing the story of how her parents met. Nathan gives in, but decides to change the names and some of the facts relating to the various love affairs of his youth; Avery is left guessing which of the women will turn out to be her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I love the movie Definitely, Maybe and Ryan Reynolds is a totally hottie. I decided to remake the movie but One Tree Hill style. This is my first time re-writing a movie so please don't hate it too much I'm trying. If this goes over good maybe some of you can suggest movie's you like and tell me what TV show to use and who should be who. I decided to make this into chapters instead of the whole thing. I hope you enjoy and please review. When everything's in italics that means its story mode and its gonna switch fro story mode to real life mode because Will and Maya stop the story some times. But that's not till the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hi, Nathan. Package for you." My assisted dropped a manila envelope on my desk. I clicked my pen a couple of times before throwing it down and opening the envelope pulling out divorce papers. _'I don't think anyone ever imagines on their wedding day they'll be part of the 46% that doesn't live happily ever after.'_

"Nathan? Just heard we got the Quaker Oats account. Way to go. You must be completely psyched." Julie my Ad executive said popping her head in my door as I flipped through the pages. _'Then again, I never thought I'd spend my days, weeks and years working in an advertising agency trying to figure out how to get kids to eat Cap'n Crunch instead of Froot Loops. But Tuesdays and Fridays are my favorite days. I get out of work early, and I go pick up my daughter, Avery, from school.'_ I walked out of the bulldog and started walking down the streets of New York putting my wireless earphones in my ears. _'Now, it's a great feeling when you find the right track to go with the day. And today, I have found the absolute perfect song. Bitches, they can kiss my...'_ I stopped the song before going to the next one. _'The other perfect song.'_ I walked past a guy holding a cardboard sign that said 'STRANDED! Need $$$ To Fix Spaceship to Return to my Planet Ordon!' I turned back around and gave the guy five bucks.

"Thank you." The random guy said and I walked away again.

"You're welcome." I yelled back and after about twenty minutes I finally made it to my daughter's school and opened the front door. _'But sometimes, no matter how carefully you plan your playlist, there is no right track for what awaits you.'_ I enter the school to see parents and their children in the halls arguing and I take out my headphones confused by what's going on. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked one of the parents.

"Nathan, did you know there was gonna be a sex ed class today?"

"Aren't they kind of young?" I mean they're in the fifth grade.

"Yeah! It was a total disaster." She said looking around at everyone.

"At least it got them reading." Another parent said.

"There's a book!" I looked over to where a boy and four of his friends were looking at a book.

"The 250 million sperm are ejaculated "and begin their treacherous journey towards the fallopian tubes! "One hundred million are wiped out instantly..." He read out loud to the kids around him. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"I'm gonna find Avery." I told them walking away on the search for my daughter.

"Do you still have sex with Daddy?" A girl asked her mother.

"What are you talking about?" Her mother asked her.

"Do you?"

"You know, we will go home and talk..." Her mother tried to convince the girl but she wasn't having it.

"You do, don't you. I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled at her mother. I finally saw Avery walking towards me and we stare at each other for a second.

"We need to talk." She says breaking the silence. We walk out of the school and start making our way to our apartment. "Which is when the man removes his penis from his pajamas and thrusts it into a woman's vagina..."

"Okay, but Mrs. Gallagher didn't actually say "thrust." I tell her trying to stop this weird conversations. I can't have the sex talk with my ten year old daughter.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"But what I don't understand, Noah Smith's sister said he was an accident." I opened the door letting Avery enter the lobby first and I followed after her. "I mean, how do you accidentally thrust a penis into...Hi, Tim." Avery waved at the doorman.

"Hey."

"How do you accidentally..."

"Stop saying "penis" and "thrust." Just say "tinkle part" or "wee-wee." Something cute." I told her getting weirded out that she knows those words and what they mean.

"Explain how Noah was an accident." She said sitting down on the bench as I grabbed my key to open my mailbox.

"That's complicated."

"Penis! Penis." She says loudly and I close the box and crouch down in front of her.

"Okay. All right, that's enough. Okay, they... It's not like his dad slipped on a banana peel. The accident was that Noah's mom got pregnant." I whispered to her hoping that no one who was walking past us could hear our conversation.

"If they didn't want a baby, then how come they had sex?" 'Does this kid ever stop?'

"That's a very good question. I guess you could say that they were rehearsing."

"Was I an accident?" She asked after a minute of not saying anything.

"No."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"No. You were completely and totally on purpose." I kissed her forehead before heading to the elevator. "I knew exactly what I was getting into." We made it up to the apartment and we both changed into more comfortable clothes. After we changed we started on dinner so I made Avery cut up some potatoes while I looked through some boxes that I haven't unpacking.

"I think you should tell me the story of you and my mom."

"Why do you keep saying "my mom" like I've never met her?" I asked her walking into the kitchen to put some dishes away.

"Well, because now that you're getting divorced, she's mine, not yours." She said in a sassy tone.

"Is that so?"

"Tell me how it happened. And the real story, not the, "Oh, we met, we fell in love, "and we decided to take all that love "and make a family, and that's how we made you."

"You know something?" I asked pointing my knife at her that was in my hand. "I'm gonna tell you the real, true story of how me and your mother met."

"When I'm older."

"Yep." I told her cutting up somefruit.

"Look. I know love isn't a fairytale."

"Really?"

"Really." She said getting up from the table and bringing the bowl of chopped potatoes to the kitchen. "Did you have another girlfriend before you met her?" I laughed at that. "Come on, tell me the truth."

"I had two serious girlfriends. And then some other, a smattering of other women that I dated." I noticed that she was giving me a weird look. "What?"

"What's the boy word for slut?"

"They still haven't come up with one yet, but I'm sure they're working on it. You a vegetarian this week or not?"

"Yeah, I am." _'Great! One week she's a vegetarian and the next week she's not a vegetarian. I can't keep up with this girl.'_

"Great."

 **So is it a good concept? Should I continues? Feedback is always needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm guessing you weren't her first boyfriend." Avery said in between her brushing her teeth. Maybe it was some nerdy guy, or maybe he was mean." She put one last time and put her toothbrush up and I walked her to her room. "Or maybe you were friends for the longest time, and then just when you were about to put your penis into somebody else's vagina..."

"Okay. Good night, Maya." _'Hopefully she's tired out from a eventful day at school.'_

"...you realized Mom was the only one for you!"

"Bedtime!"

"You still have to tell me the story of why you fell in love with her." She said climbing into her bed.

"I fell in love with her because she was smart and beautiful and fun."

"So now she's stupid and ugly and boring?" Avery pulled back her covers and moved her stuffed animals.

"Of course not." I said picking up some blankets that were laying on her floor.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's complicated, Avery."

"Everything with you is so complicated. I bet that if you just told me the story, you'd realize that it's not complicated at all. That you just love her." I looked into those blue eyes and saw hurt.

"I know this is tough for you, but what are you thinking? That I'm gonna tell you this story and it's gonna make everything better? It doesn't work that way."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Tell me and we'll find out."

"No. Game over. It's time for bed." I turned off her bedroom light and all the lanterns that hung around her room lit up.

"No, it's not time for bed! It's time for you to tell me the story!"

"Avery." I stressed."

"I need to know!" I turned the light back on and looked at her. "I need to know."

"Fine!" She smiled as I got on her bed and looked at her. "I'm gonna tell you the story, but I'm not telling you who your mom is."

"Fine." She said simply.

"You're just gonna have to figure it out for yourself." _'Let's see just how smart this kid is.'_

"Good." She said.

"And I'm changing all the names and some of the facts, but I just decided that right now. And then we'll see how smart you are."

"I like it. It's like a love story mystery."

"Great. Sounds good." I told her smirking. "You ready?"

"No." She tuned around and started rearranging her pillows.

"No. Take your time." I sat down and waited for her to finish.

"I will."

"I know you will." ' _She really is my kid.'_ "Princess pillow?" I handed her the pillow.

"Thank you."

"You bet."

"Okay. I'm ready." She laid down and I pulled the blanket up on her.

"Once upon a time, before e-mails and cell phones and reality television shows, in 1992 to be exact, in a little town called Madison, Wisconsin, there lived a young man named Nathan Scott."

 _Nathan walked through the crowed of people at the Democrats of America party. "Hey, Nate, man, Happy New Year." A guy who's name Nathan couldn't remember._

 _"Hey, yeah, you, too."_

"Now, this young man was deeply, deeply in love with his college sweetheart."

"Let's call her..."

"Chloe!" Avery suggested.

"Chloe!"

 _"Chloe!" Nathan called out to her and she made her way over to him._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hi." Nathan wrapped his arms around a drunk Chloe as people around them started counting down to a new year._

 _"Ten, nine, eight..." We counted together with him not taking our eyes off each other."_

 _"Hey, guess who's gonna be the luckiest guy on planet Earth in about four seconds?"_

 _"You." Chloe whispered as everyone counted the last two seconds._

 _"Two, one! Happy New Year!" Chloe and Nathan both leaned in and kissed each other not having a care in the world and blocking everyone and everything out._

"They were a perfect couple. Except to really understand how this young man ended up marrying your mother, you'll also need to know that he had a very big, incredibly embarrassing dream."

 _Nathan Scott stood in his bedroom wearing his Wisconsin sweatshirt while staring at himself in the mirror. "All rise for the President of the United States of America, Nathan Royal Scott."_

"You wanted to be President?" Avery laughed.

 _"I'm just, I don't understand why you have to work for Clinton in New York. Why can't you just work for him in Madison?" Chloe asked hiding one of Nathan's books as he packed his suitcase for his new job._

 _"Well, because they don't need me here. They need me in New York." Nathan told her looking at the books in his bookshelf as Chloe say on his bead._

 _"They need him, Chlo. Nate's the man." Nathan's roommate Todd said standing in the doorway eating from a tube of ice cream. "I can't believe you're letting him go. I mean, don't you know about New York girls? Besides being incredibly hot, they have no problem with casual sex, which by the way, I totally respect." Nathan walked over to his door and closed it in Todd's face._

 _"What if Todd's right?"_

 _"Todd's never right. He's functionally retarded."_

 _"I am worried New York's gonna change you."_

 _"Change can be good." Nathan reminded her._

 _"If we change together."_

 _"So, we'll change together. Okay?" I told her sitting next to her on my bed. "It's two months in New York. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, we have a plan, right?"_

 _"The other thing I can't believe is that you'd risk leaving Chloe here with me, 'cause I gotta tell you, I've always had a thing for you..." Todd said entering from another door in my room and I threw my shirt at him. "And I have absolutely no scruples."_

 _"Wait! I almost forgot." Nathan had all of his stuff packed in the cab and was saying his last goodbye to Chloe. "You have to give this to Zoe. She's the only girl I know in New York. I want you to meet her."_

 _"Zoe Harrison?" Nathan asked reading who the package was addressed to._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes. That's her name?" Chloe wrapped her arms around Nathan as they looked at the package._

 _"She was on my exchange program at Cambridge, and all the guys wanted to sleep with her, and you probably will, too."_

 _"Maybe you should mail it to her. That might be a better idea." Nathan suggested._

 _"No."_

 _"What is it?" Nathan asked pretending to open it._

 _"Something I should have sent her a long time ago." Chloe leaned up and kissed him. I love you, Nathan Scott." Chloe brushed his hair back as the cab driver honked his horn._ _"Okay. Go, go, go." Chloe kissed him one more time before he got into the cab. "Go be your brilliant self."_

"Chloe sounds like she would make a good mom." Avery said smiling. "I just don't know if she's my mom."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Everyone knows that the girlfriend in the beginning of the story always gets dumped. Which means maybe Zoe Harrison is my mother."


End file.
